The present invention relates generally to a wheel for vehicles such as motorcycles. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved wheel including a rim, a hub, and a plurality of spoke plates connecting the rim to the hub.
Generally, motorcycles have heretofore been equipped with spoked wheels. However, various problems are known to exist in connection with such spoked wheels. Because a multiplicity of spokes are employed, a great number of parts must be assembled together, and assembling the spokes is tedious and time-consuming. Further, the rim must be provided with a multiplicity of apertures for attaching the spokes, resulting in poor sealability, and a consequent difficulty in employing tubeless tires on the wheels.
A wheel construction has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,365 (issued Jan. 1, 1980) to solve such problems. Such wheel construction comprises a rim, a hub, and a plurality of radially extending spoke plates connecting the rim to the hub and each including a pair of axially opposite plate members with first ends thereof connected to the rim and second ends thereof connected to the hub. The plate members must have a sufficient degree of mechanical strength and rigidity to bear the weight of the vehicle and withstand reactive forces from the road surface, including transversely imposed loads. One simple manner of meeting such a requirement would be to employ thick, rugged spoke plates, however, the weight of the wheel would necessarily become excessive, and the wheel would be difficult and expensive to manufacture.